


El cruce de nuestras situaciones

by SagVillanueva



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi, Other, Trio amor convencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagVillanueva/pseuds/SagVillanueva
Summary: El heredero al trono, Víctor Nikiforov debe contraer matrimonio para así, asegurar el linaje de su sangre; la familia elegida para ello es la de los duques Katsuki y la mayor de sus hijos, Mari, es quien ha sido la mas apropiada para el matrimonio, sin embargo, el corazón del rey  solo puede amar a otra persona: el hermano quien sería su futura reina.La situación se complica cuando una absurda propuesta nace de los labios de Mari en pos del beneficio de los amantes, del reino y de ella misma.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 5





	El cruce de nuestras situaciones

**Author's Note:**

> Historia comisionada por Mari Ice.  
> La idea original es de ella, yo solo he intentado plasmar su maravillosa visión en letras.

* * *

_> Un buen rey otorga libertad a su pueblo, aun si el precio de ello es su propia independencia de amar.<_

* * *

Cuando Víctor Nikiforov, heredero al trono de su reino estuvo en edad de elegir a la futura reina, sus más leales y cercanos consejeros presentaron familias cuya posición encajaba con el margen de sus exigencias para la corona; para Víctor aquello jamás significó nada, era parte de algo común y normal que todos los hombres de su familia habían hecho con orgullo y sin protestas. Él no sería el primer Nikiforov en hacerlo. 

Cuando conoció a la familia Katsuki, por recomendación de su maestro más antiguo Yakov, jamás imaginó que ahí, entre los miembros reales de tal familia, el amor lo golpearía como un cruel ola enfurecida golpea los granos de arena de una playa. 

—Su alteza, le presento a Mari Katsuki —dijo Yakov tomando la mano de la mayor de los hijos del matrimonio Katsuki y brindadosela a Víctor como trofeo. 

Mari era una mujer hermosa, con una mirada audaz, inteligente y poderosa, pero a Víctor sencillamente le pareció una dama más en la que pretender interesarse. Había estado conociendo a muchas damiselas por un tiempo y a pesar de lo bellas que eran, ninguna cautivaba su corazón. 

—Majestad —saludó Mari con su respectiva reverencia —los rumores no hacen justicia a lo apuesto que es en persona.— Ya conoce a mis padres. —Víctor sonrió y asintió pues los Katsuki eran duques a los que veía con poca frecuencia en las reuniones del Consejo— es mi pequeño hermano quien no ha tenido el honor de conocerlo. Suele estar siempre en otros lugares cuando la oportunidad de conocerlo se nos ha presentado. 

—¿Yuuri? Cariño —lo llamó su madre —,ven acá. 

En cuanto Víctor miró a Yuuri todo su mundo cambió.

Se dio cuenta de que había estado viendo la vida en colores opacos y sin brillo, se dio cuenta de que con Yuuri reflejado en sus pupilas todo se tornaba más brillante, más intenso, más y mejor de cualquier sentimiento que alguna vez experimentó aun cuando cualquier persona pudiera pensar que siendo el próximo rey, tendría todo al alcance de su mano. 

Yuuri no era un chico que resaltara en ningún lugar, había heredado la poca notoriedad de su padre pero la fuerte presencia de su madre. También había heredado de ambos, las pocas intenciones de ser ambicioso, estaba agradecido y feliz con lo que tenía, a diferencia de muchos otros miembros de la realeza que pese a tener bastante, deseaban mucho más…sin embargo, en cuanto miró a Víctor, toda esa sed jamás sentida nació como un manantial explosivo de egoísmo, peligro y hasta irreverencia de su parte. 

Quería, por primera vez, algo que no podía tener. 

—Alteza —saludó Yuuri y Víctor no respondió aun ensimismado por el nuevo descubrimiento del hombre más hermoso que hubiese visto. Y ahí, en ese saludo cortés, deseoso y quizá hasta mal intencionado, nació la chispa que marcó sus vidas…y la de Mari.

La elección de la familia como prospecto a futura reina fue, por supuesto, la familia Katsuki y por consecuencia Mari. 

En el reino de Víctor, le daban a los futuros esposos un tiempo para conocerse entre ellos o al menos para encontrar algo en común que hiciera más ameno el hecho de que pronto pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos. Ya tendrían el tiempo suficiente para conocerse una vez casados y luego engendrar a su heredero. 

La situación, sin embargo, se vio más complicada cuando Víctor proclamó abiertamente su único deseo de amar a Yuuri Katsuki.

La noticia no fue bien recibida por nadie en el consejo, pues la primera y más la importante tarea de un rey era asegurar el linaje de su sangre, y dejando a un lado que el amor del rey fuera un hombre, lo realmente preocupante era que él jamás daría un príncipe al reino que garantizara el siguiente reinado. 

Mari por su parte no se sintió sorprendida, había que ser muy ciego o inocente para no haber notado que tanto Yuuri como Víctor se enamoraron desde el primer minuto en que se vieron, aún así, no podía negar que eso la entristecía puesto que había llegado a creer que finalmente se casaría y sobre todo, concebiría un hijo. 

Pocas eran las cosas que Mari Katsuki anhelaba y no tenía, pero por sobre todas ellas, un hijo era lo que más deseaba. Y aunque los pretendientes no le faltaron, cualquier mujer con dos dedos de frente preferiría procrear un bebé con alguien como Víctor y no con cualquier otro. 

—¡Es imposible! —gritó Yakov enfurecido por la rebeldía de Víctor y su insistencia de no casarse —¿acaso no comprende que jamás tendrá un hijo con otro hombre? ¿Ama más a este hombre que a su legado, que a su pueblo? 

—Si necesitas saber la verdad, sí, lo amo más a él. 

—¡Pues eso no es importante! —señaló colérico el pobre hombre al que más que los años, los problemas con el príncipe y futuro rey le habían adelantado los signos de la vejez. —¡Un rey debe tener al menos un heredero! ¡Ame y acuéstese con quien usted quiera, pero debe dar al menos un legítimo hijo de sangre a este reino! 

Yakov quizá pensó en que esas palabras sellarian la renuncia de Víctor, pero al contrario, le ofreció a Mari una oportunidad que pese a lo ridícula y poco moralista que se escuchaba, terminó por proponer a su hermano y a Víctor. 

—No necesito un esposo —dijo con confianza —ni que su alteza me ame, pero Yuuri sabe cuánto anhelo el ser madre. Mi estancia aqui en el palacio es casi un sello en sociedad de que yo ya he sido entregada a usted en cuerpo, simplemente salir seria un suicidio social, y para mi amado hermano el fin de su felicidad. Escuché por error lo que el maestro Yakov le dijo, usted necesita un heredero y yo deseo ser la madre de uno...le ofrezco mi cuerpo para así darle al pueblo un príncipe sin que tenga que ser obligado a dejar a mi hermano y yo obtendré mi sueño de ser madre. 

—Hermana —la llamó Yuuri con lágrimas en los ojos. 

—Aunque quisiera —interrumpió Víctor —no es que no seas hermosa, Mari, es que…mis deseos sólo pueden ser complacidos por mi amado. Me temo que seré yo quien fallará estrepitosamente en tu plan. Además, no pretendo hacer nada que él no quiera. —dijo mirando a Yuuri y tomando su mano para besarla como si fuera un tesoro —Jamás lo lastimaría así. 

  
  


—Yuuri podría ayudar—dijo Mari sin pena y mirando expectante a su hermano menor — encargate de todo, hermano, y como un ladrón sin orgullo, yo robaré la semilla de su majestad en mi cuerpo. 

Yuuri negó. 

—No podría —susurró nervioso. 

—Se que pido demasiado, pero es la única manera en que los tres seremos felices, piénsalo hermano, ni tú, ni yo, ni él seremos felices si no hacemos esto. Y nuestras indecorosas acciones las guardaremos en el alma de donde jamás saldrán. Lo prometo. 

Aquella propuesta se mantuvo abierta por unos días, y cuando la resolución de Yuuri terminó en un "sí" ejecutaron la idea una noche de verano en la que ni el frío ni el calor dominaron la horas nocturnas. 

—Te amo solo a ti—prometió Víctor mientras se sentaba en medio de su enorme cama. Yuuri le sonrió y luego miró a Mari; lo cierto es que existía una razón más por la que su hermana propuso tal cosa y por la que el instinto maternal se incrementó en ella: estaba enferma y aunque ningún médico jamás le había dicho que no viviría muchos años mas, ella presentía que su final estaba cerca. 

Mari conservó una bata y Yuuri fue quien comenzó con las acciones. 

Víctor era un hombre apuesto, no de tenis que busca mucho para excitarse al verlo sin ropa, sus músculos estaban trabajados y su blanca piel solo encendía la lujuria de Yuuri. 

—Te amo—dijo Yuuri acercándose al futuro rey y dándole un beso profundo donde su lengua se dedicó a explorar la boca. A Víctor se le fue el aliento en ese beso y comenzó a tocarle el pecho, a deslizar sus yemas sobre la desnudez de Yuuri y recorrer cada centímetro de su piel. Yuuri jadeó. —Voy a vendarte los ojos — le avisó mientras colocaba sobre los párpados de Víctor una suave tela de satín rojo. — así solo me sentirás a mi. 

Víctor tragó saliva. Su visión ahora solo era un color carmesí, pero al instante su tacto se volvió más sensible y pudo percatarse de los pezones de Yuuri rozando contra su boca cuando este terminó de amarrar la tela por detrás de su cabeza, su nariz jugueteó con el aroma que Yuuri desprendía, su sudor nervioso y excitado lo puso inmediatamente duro. 

—Víctor —susurró Yuuri. El oído del futuro rey, de entre todos los demás sentidos, había sido el que más se intensificó, y encontró tan placentera la manera en que Yuuri jadeaba su nombre que lo mantuvo a la expectativa. Sintió la lengua de su amor recorrer desde su cuello hasta su vientre, depositando esporádicamente pequeños besos coquetos por todo su torso. 

Cuando la humedad y el calor de la boca de su amante envolvió su entrepierna, Víctor no pudo evitar emitir un sonoro gemido que no tuvo restricción alguna de pudor. Se sentía tan bien, tan caliente y profundo que simplemente se perdió en el placer que le estaban dando. 

Llevó su mano a la cabeza de Yuuri y comenzó a guiar el ritmo. Los sonidos que inundaban la habitación los excitaron aún más. 

Mari, quien había mantenido una distancia prudente decidió involucrarse un poco más, después de todo, también necesitaba prepararse para recibir a Víctor llegado el momento. 

Yuuri la observó acercarse y se hizo a un lado poco a poco, tomó entre sus manos el miembro de Víctor y comenzó a masajear de arriba a abajo.

Mari se sentó en el borde de la cama y el cambio de peso hizo consciente a Víctor de ella, pero Yuuri lo distrajo con una letanía de amor y lujuriosas palabras sobre su oído acompañado de un cada vez más rápido movimiento de su mano. Así hasta Víctor tocó el estado más puro de la excitación, de inmediato pero con sigilo, Yuuri se posicionó detrás de Víctor, pegó su pelvis en la espalda baja del futuro rey y este último sintió cuan duro estaba también su amado, Yuuri continuó su toque pero añadió un sin fin de besos en la nuca ya enrojecida de Víctor. 

—¡Oh Dios, Yuuri! —exclamó Víctor con desesperación, quería poseerlo en ese momento, hacerlo suyo, someterlo bajo su pelvis y arremeter en su interior con dureza—¡Oh dios!—alababa glorioso siendo el recipiente de tan divinos toques y besos. 

Yuuri sintió palpitar el miembro de Víctor, estaba cerca del orgasmo, podía notar la temperatura entre sus manos, la humedad que mojó el pene de Víctor porque estaba ansioso de venirse.

Cerró los ojos y asintió levemente con su cabeza, era la señal para que Mari actuará. Ella se incorporó en el frente de su majestad, despojó a su cuerpo de la bata de seda pero conservó, para comodidad de su hermano, una prenda que cubría sus pechos. 

Yuuri mordió levemente la oreja de Víctor mientras de reojo miraba decaer el cuerpo de Mari sobre la cama. 

—Di mi nombre —le pidió incrementando la velocidad de su mano en la entrepierna del futuro rey solo. El cambio de fuerza y rapidez fue increíblemente notorio para el príncipe, sus sentidos maximizados por la privación de su vista lo volvió mil veces más susceptible a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero Víctor decidió solo enfocarse en el caliente aliento de Yuuri y en sus peticiones cada vez más lujuriosas y más entonadas a la súplica de ignorar el resto de lo que pudiese estar pasando alrededor de él.

—Yuuri —pronunció tal y como le había ordenado, su voz era ahogada, diferente, llena de aire caliente y desesperación por hacerle el amor al dueño de ese nombre. 

—¿Me deseas? —volvió a cuestionar Yuuri, esta vez cerrando los ojos y mordiendo el hombro enrojecido de Víctor que solo podía respirar agitado como respuesta a la pregunta —¿Qué quisieras hacerme justo ahora?—Victor jadeó mordiéndose el labio inferior y tensando la mandíbula—Dime, Vitya— siguió diciendo Yuuri mientras ligeramente inclinaba su cuerpo sobre la espalda acercandolo al de Mari — ¿Qué me harías? 

Víctor gruñó, imaginando el cuerpo delineado de Yuuri sobre la cama, su piel blanca ligeramente enrojecida por la vergüenza. 

—Tenerte —dice el monarca —quiero tenerte. 

—Tómame —susurra el otro poniéndose de pie para acomodarse una vez más, ahora estando arrodillado ya un poco mas separado de Víctor pero manteniendo los ojos cerrados porque pese a que estuvo de acuerdo con todo eso, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo con lo que hacían, pero era uno de los pequeños sacrificios que todos, en esa habitación estaban dando. —ámame. 

Y Víctor obedeció aunque la punzada que tenía acongojado su corazón volvió a golpearlo con fuerza, no se detuvo. Sabía lo difícil que todo eso era para Yuuri y que aun así, no desistió. 

Se unió a Mari en un segundo y por ese tiempo solo pensó en Yuuri y en la vida que les esperaba juntos.

Consumaron la acción y tal como habían acordado, la semilla de Víctor se regó en el cuerpo de la hija mayor de los Katsuki. 

De esa unión, de esa noche nació el tan esperado heredero, un bebé engendrado con mucho amor.

Tal vez no de los padres quienes lo traen a este mundo, pero sí de aquellos amantes de corazón sincero y apasionado… Y fue ese amor lo que hizo a ese bebé la más grande y pura, sincera e inigualable muestra de amor. 


End file.
